Angel of Darkness
by Archra
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sitzt in Askaban - alls der dunkle Lord seine Getreuen von dort befreit ist der blonde Slytherin jedoch bei weitem nicht mehr so loyal wie zuvor. R&R please
1. Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Weder Lucius Malfoy noch sonst ein HP-Chara der noch in  
der Story auftauchen wird, ist meiner Feder entsprungen. Und fals ihr  
mich doch verklagen wollt: Ich bin seit gestern Pleite! =P  
Summery: Sagen wir es so: Mir passt es nicht das Lucy in Askaban  
hocken soll - auch wenn er wieder rauskommt (hoff ich mal für JKR -  
den Draco ist noch zu unerfahren noch hat er die Klasse um seinen  
Vater zu ersetzen). Und da ich nicht auf Band 6 warten will...  
schreibe ich einfach mal meine eigene Version. ^ ^  
Anmerkung: Die Story ist nichts für Leute die Lucius Malfoy nicht  
leiden können. Er bleibt bei mir zwar boshaft (das ist es ja auch  
wofür ich ihn liebe ^ ^) aber es wird keine Lucius-Malfoy-das-pure-  
Böse-FF sein.  
  
So - genug geredet. ^ ^ Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und würde  
mich über Kommentare freuen! Treuherziger Blick  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
*~*~*  
Kälte...  
Dunkelheit...  
Wo ist das Licht geblieben?  
Ob ich es je wiedersehen werde?  
Je meine Frau wieder in den Arm nehmen kann,  
oder gar meinen Sohn?  
Nur noch einmal beiden sagen kann,  
dass,  
wie immer ich mich benommen hab,  
ich sie beide Liebe?  
Was man verliert merkt man immer erst,  
wenn es einem genommen wurde... .  
Geborgenheit,  
Freiheit,  
Liebe..!  
*~*~*  
  
Er stand in der Ecke des Raums, direkt neben dem Bücherregal, als die  
Tür aufsprang und krachend an die Wand schlug. Das donnern von Holz  
gegen Stein rauschte für einen Moment in den Ohren und lies ihn  
zusammenzucken. Er wirbelte herum, wobei ihm seine platin-blonden  
Haare kurz vors Gesicht fielen und sah mit großen, aber ansonsten  
emotionslosem Gesicht auf den Mann der mit zornrotem Kopf eintrat.  
"WAS SOLLTE DAS VORHIN?!", schrie er wütend die blonde, zierliche Frau  
an, die auf der Couch saß und leicht zuckte bei dem Lärm.  
"Ich..", setze sie mit kaum merklich unsicherer Stimme an, er fuhr ihr  
jedoch dazwischen.  
"Nein! DU hast MICH gerade lächerlich gemacht! WIE OFT muss ich dir  
noch sagen das du den Mund zu halten hast wenn andere da sind?!"  
"Aber... ", setzte sie erneut an.  
"Ich sagte NEIN!", schrie der muskulöse, ebenfalls blonde Mann wie  
rasend und kam mit wenigen Schritten zu der Frau, die erschrocken die  
Augen aufriss.  
Grob packte er sie am Kragen und zerrte sie auf die Füße, ihr eine  
schallende Ohrfeige verpassend.  
Sie zog die Arme hoch in dem Versuch ihr Gesicht zu schützen.  
Er bemerkte wie er selbst dazwischen schnellte, den Mann von der Frau  
zurück stoßend, mit einer Wut im Bauch wie er sie selten von sich  
kannte. Sein Gesicht, nahezu sein ganzer Körper brannte von diesem  
Gefühl.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe!", sagte er kalt, in seine Tasche greifend.  
Doch sein Gegenüber war schneller. Mit einem einzelnen Spruch  
beförderte er den Jungen zurück - genau in das Bücherregal neben dem  
er eben noch gestanden hatte.  
"Misch dich NIE wieder ein wenn es um deine Mutter geht,  
verstanden??", giftete der Blonde und schleppte die nun schreiende  
Frau einfach aus dem Raum - ihn am Boden zurück lassend.  
Heiße Tränen, die von Hilflosigkeit und Wut zeugten, rollten über  
seine Wangen als die Schreie seiner Mutter immer mehr verstummten.  
"Irgendwann bring ich dich dafür um...., *Vater*.", flüsterte er  
eisig. Und es sollte ein Versprechen sein... .  
---  
Plötzlich versah sich eben dieser junge an einem anderen Ort. Er war  
größer und älter, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang, die Kapuze in die  
Stirn gezogen und eine Maske auf seinem Gesicht.  
Er stand in einem Wohnzimmer, gar nicht so verschieden von dem in dem  
er gerade noch gewesen war - bis auf das hier alles verwüstet war. Das  
Bücherregal war umgestürzt, die Couch verkohlt, die Tür aus den Angeln  
gesprengt, die Wände verkratzt... .  
Am Boden lag eine Leiche, ein Mann - ungefähr sein Alter; und an der  
hinteren Zimmerwand kauerte ein Junge mit braunen Haaren, die Augen  
hasserfüllt auf ihn gerichtet.  
Die Frau die eben noch versteck zitternd vor ihm gekniet hatte, bekam  
von ihm einen Tritt der sie fast bis zu dem Kind schleuderte. Die  
Lippen aufgeplatzt und das ganze Kinn innerhalb von Sekunden  
geschwollen, wahrscheinlich sogar gebrochen.  
"Bastard!", zischte das Kind. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"  
Er fühlte wie ein kaltes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien und es in  
seinem Hals gluckste wie von einem kaum bezwingbarem Lachen.  
"Werde ich dass? Nun", hörte er sich selbst boshaft amüsiert sagen:  
"ich befürchte die Gelegenheit dazu wirst du nicht mehr bekommen. Aber  
vorher - darfst du dir noch was ansehen. *Avadre Kedavra!*"  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau die ihrem Sohn noch einen tränenverschleierten  
Blick zugeworfen hatte, brach tot zu Boden, die Augen unnatürlich  
geweitet.  
Ein Sekund drückender Stille und dann...  
"NEIN!!!"  
Der Schrei des Jungen gellte genauso in seinen Ohren wie die Schreie  
seiner Mutter und malträtierte für einen Moment empfindlich sein  
Trommelfell. Er verzog unter der Maske missbilligend das Gesicht.  
Der Junge saß wie entseelt auf dem Boden ehe er von einer neuen Welle  
des Hasses geleitet aufsprang - doch zum Schlag gegen den Todesser kam  
er nicht mehr.  
Die gesamte Familie lag tot im Raum verteilt... .  
---  
Keuchend fuhr auch eben jener Mann aus dem Schlaf hoch zu dem diese  
Träume, besser gesagt, Erinnerungen gehörten. Er zitterte am ganzen  
Leib wie Espenlaub und hatte Mühe sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Mit unsicherer Hand fuhr er sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht, der  
Atem schneller als er seien sollte. Er spürte sein Herz schmerzhaft  
gegen seine Brust schlagen - aber er wunderte sich sowieso dass es an  
einem Ort wie diesem überhaupt schlug.  
Wie im Zeitraffer liefen die Bilder noch mal vor seinem geistigem Auge  
durch, während der Mond sein eisiges Licht in die Zelle warf.  
Ein Gedanke kam ihm hier immer wieder in den Sinn wenn sich diese zwei  
Träume wiederholten...  
Er hatte seinen Vater dafür gehasst wie er seine Mutter behandelt  
hatte - und ihn schließlich deswegen getötet..  
Aber war er nicht schlimmer gewesen? Getrieben von seiner Lust auf  
Zerstörung?  
Er hatte Kinder zusehen lassen wie ihre Eltern misshandelt, gefoltert  
und getötet wurden - von ihm - ehe er das selbe mit ihnen getan  
hatte...  
War nicht er immer das Monster gewesen...?  
Mit einem leisen seufzen richtete sich der blonde Mann auf der harten  
Pritsche auf und sah zu den Gitterstäben - und wieder weg.  
In seinem Kopf noch immer den entsetzten Blick des Jungen als er seine  
Mutter getötet hatte.  
Und es meldete sich wieder die spöttische Stimme seines Vaters in  
seinem Kopf zu Wort:  
´Wer war nun das Monster, Lucius? Ich oder du?´  
"Ich..." 


	2. Askaban Das Zeichen

Summer: Alles beim Alten ^ ^ Weder gehört mir irgendein Recht an den Charas noch habe ich inzwischen Geld das man mir abklagen könnte. =P  
  
Anmerkung: Irgendwie wollte mir das 2. Kapitel nicht so locker von der Hand gehen wie das erste.. hat dementsprechend auch länger gedauert... ^ ^;; Ich wäre um kleine Anregungen und Kommentare was ihr zur FF denkt dankbar. =D  
  
[Irgendwie akzeptiert FF.net meine Einstellungen nicht - in bezug auf zentriert, kursiv, Absätze usw... darum bitte ich, es zu entschuldigen, sollte der Text ein etwas merkwürdiges Äußeres haben.. ^ ^;;]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Strahlend verteilte der Mond sein silbriges Licht über das Land, während die Nacht noch andauerte. Jeder einzelnen, der schwarz verhüllten Gestalten die dicht beieinander am Strand standen, lies er einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie waren zwar Kinder der Nacht... hassten sie aber wie sonst keiner - und vor allem: fürchteten.  
  
"Mensch... lasst uns abhauen - das geht schief... .", meinte einer von ihnen düster und mit geweiteten Blick auf die eisige Festung die sich weit draußen drohend aus dem schwarzen Wasser erhob.  
  
"Wenn du Angst hast dann geh. Aber melde dich vorher beim Lord und lass dir gefälligst selber den Kopf abreisen.", meinte der in ihrer Mitte stehende bissig, den Blick auf eine Art Uhr gerichtet.  
  
Das aus feinem Metall gefertigte Geschmeide leuchtete in seiner behandschuten Hand sanft. Und das Ziffernblatt war durch kleine schwarze Striche säuberlich Unterteilt. Nur das die beiden rot funkelnden Edelsteine, die die Zeiger ersetzten und frei in der Uhr schwebten, rückwärts liefen. Wie ein Count-down... .  
  
Der Zurechtgewiesene blieb nun stumm, seine Meinung zwangsläufig ändernd.  
  
"Haltet euch langsam bereit.", meinte der Todesser im Zentrum nach einer Weile leise. Alle nickten wortlos und mit jedem Moment der von da an verstrich, verstärkte sich die anspannung zwischen ihnen bis sie fast greifbar wurde; nur das Rauschen der Brandung störte die Stille.  
  
Jeder von ihnen hatte schon die schier unmöglichsten Aufgaben für den Meister gelöst - um nicht getötet, oder meist noch schlimmer, bestraft, zu werden.  
  
Doch keiner von ihnen war bisher vor *so etwas* gestanden.. .  
  
Einige unter ihnen, die mit gesenktem Kopf oder nervös umherschweifenden Blick dort beisammen standen, hatten das düstere Gemäuer das drohend gegen den Himmel aufragte schon von innen gesehn - und sie scheuten am meisten davor, gleich dort zu bleiben wenn auch nur der geringste Faktor nicht stimmte.  
  
Ihr offensichtlicher Anführer, mit dem Zeitzähler in der Hand, wirkte noch am ruhigsten und besonnensten. Er sah fast unentwegt auf die wandelnden Rubine - nur selten den Blick von ihrem Veitstanz lösend um den sternenlosen Himmel zu mustern.  
  
Immer mehr Zeit verstrich wie der sprichwörtlich rieselnde Sand und kaum einer war unter den Verhüllten der nicht in irgend einer unbewussten Geste seine Nervosität ausdrückte.  
  
"Die Zeit läuft... 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 -.... !"  
  
Ein schrilles Pfeifen zerriss die Luft, kurz gefolgt von einem schallenden Donnerhagel - am Himmel blitzte ein grüner Funkenregen auf, der nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen er eine zischende schlange gebildet hatte, auseinander stob und verlosch.  
  
Das Signal war etwas zu früh und so zuckten die meisten, obwohl darauf vorbereitet, trotzdem zusammen.  
  
"Los!" Kaum dass das Kommando gefallen war Disapperirten sie mit einem leisen *Plopp!* vom Strand auf die Gefängnisinsel Askaban... .  
  
Alle wusste ganz genau dass es jetzt auf jede Sekunde ankam - denn je länger sie brauchen würden, so geringer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auch wieder von dem meeresumspülten Felsen herunter zu kommen.  
  
Von diesem Moment an wusste jeder einzelne exakt was seine Aufgabe war und wie er sich zu verhalten hatte - zumindest 3 von der Gruppe glaubten dass zu Unrecht....  
  
Denn es waren noch genau drei Dementoren in Askaban geblieben - und auch diesen hatte der Lord eine Belohnung für ihre Geduld und Hilfe verprochen... .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Wie oben schon angemerkt würde ich mich über eure Meinung super freuen. =D  
  
Im nächsten Kap gibt's auch ganz sicher wieder Lucius. ^ ^  
  
Greez Aramis/Archra 


	3. Nacht und Feuer

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider immer noch nichts.. und Kohle auf die man mich verklagen könnte.. *in Geldbeutel schau* - erst recht nicht. ^ ^;; (hey! Es geht immerhin auf Weihnachten zu ^_^)  
  
Der erste Blick auf das karge Gemäuer versetzte einigen der Todesser einen kleinen Schock; es wirkte alles so.. normal - wie eine Falle. Die leeren Gänge schienen einem grade zu dieses Wort entgegen zu schreien.  
  
Der Zweite allerdings enthüllte schon eine ganz andere Ansicht der Dinge - denn keine 10 Meter weiter an er Kreuzung sah man die Füße eines am Boden liegenden Menschen aus dem Dunkel des Weges herausragen. Ob Tot oder Bewusstlos war so unmöglich zu sagen.. .  
  
Auf ein Kopfnicken des Anführers hin verteilten sich die Todesser blitzartig, jeweils immer zu zweit. Schon nach wenigen Momenten waren bis auf den Leiter der Aktion keine schwarzen Kutten mehr in Sicht. Langsam wand dieser sich den Gang hinab - wobei er so entspannt wirkte als hätte er jedes Recht der Welt hier zu sein.  
  
Dort, wo die Füße um die Kurve schauten, blieb er stehen und senkte leicht den Kopf - um durch die einschränkenden Augenschlitze der Maske einen besseren Blick auf den Körper zu werfen. Dem purpurnem Umhang nach war der Mann zweifelsfrei ein Auror gewesen. Der Wächter lag zwar völlig entspannt auf dem schwarzen Felsboden, die Arme wie eine Jesus-Figur zu beiden Seiten hin ausgebreitet - doch spiegelte sein Gesicht blankes entsetzten und war widernatürlich verzerrt.  
  
Der Todesser tippte auf einen der Dementoren so wie die Lippen des Zauberers aussahen... .  
  
Ein plötzliches Donnern lies ihn jedoch aufhorchen. Irgendwo in den Gängen zu seiner linken schien ein kleiner Kampf zu sein - denn ein abschwächendes Echo klang verdächtig nach "Stupor!".  
  
Also Auroren - keiner seiner Leute würde hier zu so einem schwachen Fluch greifen.  
  
Der Schwarzmagier zog es nun vor seinen Weg etwas schneller fort zusetzten - er hatte schon zu viel Zeit verloren; Zeit die er nicht hatte.  
  
Wie ein Nachtschatten huschte er die dunklen Gänge hinab, in die nur vereinzelt die Strahlen des Mondes durch irgendwelche Mauerscharten eindrang. Ein düstrer Poet hätte wohl mehr als ein Gedicht über dieses Lichtspiel schreiben können - doch bei dem Todesser fand es keinsterlei Beachtung.  
  
So leise wie möglich suchte sich dieser seinen Weg - immer wieder flüchtig in nur durch Gitter vom Gang getrennte Zellen sehend. Jedoch schottete er sich von den Anblicken so gut wie möglich ab, versuchte sie teilnahmslos zu sehen... , Er war vieles gewohnt; Menschen die sich unter Schmerzen wanden, schrien und im Todeskampf um sich schlugen... aber Magier die dem Wahn verfallen waren... - dass hatte für ihn etwas beängstigendes. Einen Crucitaus konnte man aufheben, den Imperio brechen.. doch Irrsinn war unabänderlich.  
  
Er wollte schon halb wieder umkehren - denn die Zeit bis zur vereinbarten Rückzug wurde langsam knapp... .  
  
Doch kurz bevor er sich zu diesem Entschluss hatte durchringen können fiel sein Blick auf eine schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tür. Kurzerhand trat er auf diese zu und zog das Schiebebrett vor dem kleinen Gitterfenster in der Tür beiseite.  
  
Mondlicht flutete in die relativ große Zelle und lies den Zauberer geblendet blinzeln. Erst nachdem sich dessen Augen an das plötzliche, wenn auch fahle, Licht gewöhnt hatten war es ihm möglich etwas zu erkennen.  
  
Schon nach kurzem umherschweifen blieb sein Augenmerk an dem einzigen Mobiliar der ansonsten leeren Zelle hängen; eine Pritsche die etwas zurückgezogen in einer halbdunklen Ecke stand.  
  
Das Licht des nächtlichen Himmelskörper beleuchtete nur den Körper der darauf lag - nicht aber dessen Gesicht.  
  
Der Todesser zog leicht die Brauen zusammen als er die Haltung sah - völlig gerade, die Hände über dem Bauch zusammengelegt wie man es von den Grabmalen längst entschwundener Könige kannte. Im ersten Moment befürchtete er schon zu spät zu sein - jedoch verriet ihm ein genauerer Blick, der dass leichte Heben und Fallen des Brustkorbs erkennen lies, dass die Person noch lebte.  
  
Die Zeit, die der schwarz Gewandete brauchte um die Sperrzauber über der Tür zu brechen, kamen ihm selbst vor wie eine Ewigkeit - doch schließlich sprang der Riegel mit einem leisen knirschen auf und die hölzerne Tür schwang beiseite.  
  
"Guten Morgen der Herr - angenehm geschlafen?", fragte der Todesser überraschend bissig und ungnädig als er das Verließ betrat. Jedoch bekam er keine Reaktion.  
  
Erneut zog er unter der Maske, die im Mondlicht einen kalten Glanz annahm, die Stirn kraus. Allein von dem zuvor ausgelösten Getöse der Dementoren hätte er schon aufwachen müssen... es sei denn... - der Schwarzmagier wollte lieber nicht in betracht ziehen dass sein Kollege genau so gut den Verstand Verstand verloren haben könnte oder einfach schon durch die Schuldgedanken vollkommen abgestupft war.  
  
Er seufzte leicht. "Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht dass ich dich auf Händen hier raus trage.", fuhr er unbeeindruckt zynisch fort um ihm eine Antwort zu entlocken. Entweder sein Gegenüber zeigte jetzt sehr schnell irgendwelche Anzeichen für geistige Anwesenheit oder er musste ihn doch zurücklassen.. so lautete der Befehl.  
  
Anscheinend hatte Beatrix dem Lord endlich bewiesen dass er genügend Spinner um sich hatte um einer ganzen Legion die Nerven zu rauben... .  
  
"Na komm schon - für solche Aktionen hast du mir ein bisschen zu viel auf den Rippen mein Lieber."  
  
Ein Blinzen... kurz darauf rührten sich die Hände - glitten zu den Seiten weg...  
  
"Sehr gut - jetzt nur noch aufwachen.", meinte der Todesser, der mittlerweile neben dem blonden Mann stand und ihn hochzog.  
  
Als hätten die Worte wie ein Befehl gewirkt, öffneten sich die Lieder und gaben den Blick auf etwas irritiert wirkende, grauglänzenden Augen frei, über die ein paar einzelne Strähnen des silberblonden Haars fielen. Nach kurzem, orientierenden Suchen fielen diese auf das maskenhafte Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
  
"Geht doch - dein Name?", fragte der Todesser kurz angebunden - wobei man ihm die angespannte Erwartung direkt anmerkte. Der Zelleninsasse runzelte auf die Frage hin missbilligend die Stirn.  
  
"Frag nicht so blöd... ich weiß noch wer ich bin.", kam es leicht gereizt, wenn auch müde, von dem Blonden. "Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden, Lucius.", war die einzige Antwort darauf - und selbst wenn man es an der Stimme nicht merkte grinste der Todesser unter seiner Maske als er Malfoy Senior auf seine Füße zog.  
  
Doch gerade als die beiden Männer die Zelle verließen fing plötzlich der Boden an zu erzittern. Zuerst nur ein leichtes Zittern dass von den Wurzeln des Felsen heraufzog - doch innerhalb weniger Momente steigerte es sich in ein haltraubendes Beben.  
  
Wie im Zeitraffer begannen die Wellen haushoch gegen die Steinfeste zu branden, Steine bröckelten aus den Wänden und Staub rieselte von der Decke - alles vibrierte unter den Füßen. Wenn man Zeit gehabt hätte um aus dem Fenster zu sehen - man könnte rabenschwarze Wolken beobachteten die sich wie stählerne Vorhänge binnen Sekunden über dem Himmel zusammenzogen.  
  
"Was zum...?", kam es von dem schwarz Gewandeten - doch er konnte es nicht mehr fertig aussprechen.  
  
Sekunden später glühte ein riesiger Feuerball gegen den pechfarbenen Himmel auf wie von einem kleinen Vulkanausbruch - Rauch und Asche trieb es noch weit bis in die Sphäre hinauf.  
  
In nächster Nähe schlugen Steinbrocken und sogar kleine Felsen auf - lösten im Wasser Fontänen von Gischt, auf dem Festland welche von Staub, aus. Und noch in mehreren Meilen Entfernung regnete es kleinere Steine vom Himmel.  
  
Von der Gefängnis-Insel Askaban war nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr übrig als ein magisch brennender Felsstumpf. Doch selbst dieser war nicht lange von bestand. Aufpeitschend rollten immer größere Brecher heran und überspülten die einstmalige Burg, die daraufhin erstickenden, schwarzen Qualm ausspie wie ein geschlagener Drache.  
  
Und mit einem letzten Donnern, wie ein Abschiedsgruß, versank auch dieser klägliche Rest in den dunklen Fluten des Meeres.  
  
Öhm öhm... ja - leicht umdisponiert XD Ich wollte eigentlich wie in Kapitel zwei versprochen/angedroht mehr Lucius bringen; aber irgendwie hat es nicht wirklich geklappt. ^ ^;  
  
Aber ich bin froh das ich diese Schreibblockade los bin *aufatme*  
  
Doch das war mal wieder typisch - ich hab so lang gezögert das hoch zuladen zwecks Schreibblockade (Kapitel 3); und kaum hab ich's doch getan weil ich dachte des kann sich noch hinziehen... dann kann ich schreiben. *Kopfschüttel*  
  
Ah - und bevor ich es wieder vergesse.. ich hatte da mal ne Frage *rumdrucks* Ist meine Story wirklich stark gewöhnungsbedürftig zwecks Handlung? (Wurde mir in einem Forum als Review gesagt wo meine Story auch gepostet ist... ) *welpenblick*  
  
Greez ^ ^ Archra  
  
PS: Würde mich über Antworten und Reviews super freuen =) 


	4. Einsame Nacht

Disclaimer: Nein - ich hab Rowling trotz allem Wunschdenkens noch nicht dazugebracht mir die Exklusiv-Rechte zu übertragen.. also gehört mir auch nichts.. . *seufz*  
  
@Koko: *smile* natürlich kommt Lucius da unbeschadet raus - sonst wäre doch die FF nicht zu seinen Gunsten zu Ende. ^ ^   
  
Ich freu mich total das dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. =)  
  
Ich wusste auch nicht so wirklich was die eine so genau hatte die mir das in dem Forum als Review setzte. ^ ^;;   
  
Aber thx - du beruhigst mich. *Smile*  
  
@Cosma: Ups... *rot anlauf* Stimmt. ^ ^;; Sorry zwecks des Fehlers. XD Aber Thx fürs Reviewn und korregieren. =)  
  
Und mit der Disapperationssperre hast du auch recht - ich hab es wohl ein wenig vermasselt zum Ausdruck zu bringen das dieser gebrochen wurde.... muss ich in Folgekapiteln nachholen. ^ ^   
  
Manchmal frag ich mich echt wo ich beim schreiben meinen Kopf hab... zum Glück ist der angewachsen... sonst würde ich den auch irgendwann mal wo liegen lassen .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Angel of Darkness  
  
Gedankenverloren sah die Blonde auf das dunkle Holz ihres Kosmetiktisches. Sie achtete nicht auf das prasseln des Feuers - die einzige Lichtquelle in dem nächtlich dunklen Raum... registrierte nicht das kurze trappeln der Elfenfüße die direkt hinter ihr vorbeihuschten.   
  
Für sie verstrichen im Moment Sekunden wie Stunden.   
  
Zum ersten mal - nach Tagen wie es ihr selbst schien - hob sie langsam den Blick um sich selbst in der blanken Scheibe des Spiegels zu sehen.   
  
Die nun eher bleiche den perlfarbene Haut, ihr schmales Gesicht - dass von ein paar hellblonden Strähnen eingerahmt wurden die sich aus der schlichten Steckfrisur geschummelt hatten... .  
  
Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen verengten sich bei dem Anblick leicht skeptisch. Sah man dass sie geweint hatte...?   
  
Sie war sich im Moment nicht ganz sicher... und war auch unentschlossen darüber ob sie zur Sicherheit noch Puder nehmen, oder es einfach so lassen sollte.   
  
Sie straffte leicht ihre schmalen Schultern und reckte das Kinn - einmal tief durchatmend. Sie wollte und konnte sich jetzt nicht so gehen lassen!   
  
Dafür war Zeit wenn sie in der Nacht wieder alleine war... .  
  
"M-My Lady...?", stotterte eine ziemlich hohe Elfenstimme direkt hinter ihr.   
  
Narzissa würdigte den Hauselfen keines Blickes, einfach weiter ihr eigenes Bild im Spiegel fixierend.   
  
"Was willst du?", fragte die Blonde missbilligend - die Augen leicht verengend.   
  
"D-der angekündigte..", die Elfe schluckte schwer und scharrte nervös mit dem Fuß: "Besuch ist da." Letzteres verstand man kaum so sehr nuschelte das kleine Wesen.  
  
Sie seufzte leicht und erhob sich ganz langsam von ihrem Stuhl, jedoch gab sie dem kleinen Diener keine Antwort. Gemächlich strich sie sich ihr schwarzes Samtkleid zurecht. Eins hatte sie von Lucius gelernt wenn es um... *Besuch* ging - Malfoys kamen nie pünktlich oder gar zu früh! Nur unwichtige Personen konnten so viel Zeit entbehren.   
  
Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel schob sie sich den schwarzen Schleier ins Gesicht der bis knapp an ihre hell-roséfarbenen Lippen reichte, ehe sie den Raum verlies.  
  
Bei ihrem Weg durch das Anwesen lies sie sich ohne jeden weiteren Gedanken Zeit.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mit skeptischem Blick sah der Todesser hinauf auf das schwarze Meer wo vor wenigen Minuten noch die Gefängnis-Insel Askaban gewesen war.   
  
Es brauchte eine Weile bis der Anführer sich vom Wasser abwenden konnte - als er seinen Blick schweifen lies musste er feststellen das nur wenige der Todesser es geschafft hatten sich vor der Katastrophe zu bewahren... .   
  
Der Schwarzmagier hatte es selbst nur in aller letzter Sekunde geschafft mit Malfoy zu Disapperieren - wobei es der gebrochene Schutzzauber von Askaban verhindert hatte dass sie weiter gelangen konnten als bis zurück zum Strand. Anscheinend hatten die Dementoren beim deaktivieren in der inneren Zentrale doch gepfuscht... .   
  
Für den Moment schaltete er einfach seine Gedanken aus - er wollte gar nicht wissen was außer dem Brechen der Sperre noch schief gegangen war um den Untergang des Gefängnisses herauf zu beschwören. Kurzerhand stieß er einen Pfiff aus um die verbliebenen Todesser um sich zu sammeln.   
  
Ungeduldig wartete er darauf das sich auch der letzte Schwarzgewandete dazu *geruhte* zu ihm zu kommen. Er zählte kurz durch und resignierte dann leicht - von 12 Todessern waren nur noch 8 da - wovon 4 jedoch aus den Zellen von Askaban stammten... .   
  
Sein Blick wanderte zufällig zur Seite - und lupfte scharf eine Augenbraue; Lucius hatte die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen so dass er aussah als würde er jetzt auch noch im stehen einschlafen.   
  
Kurzerhand knuffte ihn der Anführer der Todesser in die Seite was jedoch lediglich ein halbgeöffnetes, silbergraues Augen kombiniert mit einem ungnädigen Blick hervorrief.   
  
Der Todesser sparte sich jede weitere Aktion, nicht zuletzt da seine zu sehr auf zwei Hünen von Männern gezogen wurden; die seiner Ansicht nach jedoch ziemlich abgespeckt hatten. Beide jammerten Lautstark und redeten vor sich hin... sie würden verhungern...verdursten.. .  
  
Severus, der mit dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen betraut war das Ganze zu leiten, rollte unter der Maske verborgen mit den Augen. Auch wenn es wirkte als wären Crabbe und Goyle [*] Senior nun endgültig Irrsinnig... wenn ihre einzige Sorge mal wieder die Tatsache war das sie verhungern könnten... dann fehlte ihnen bei Leibe nicht viel!   
  
Mehr Sorgen machte ihm da schon Lucius der sein Auge schon wieder geschlossen hatte und... naja - trotz allem seine typisch, abweisende Haltung zeigte so als würde ihn alles nicht betreffen.   
  
Doch aus eigener Erfahrung wusste der Tränkemeister das der Blonde normal die beiden schon längst derartig zusammengestaucht hätte, dass diese es nicht einmal im schwersten Wahn wagen würden einen Laut von sich zu geben... .  
  
Jedoch befand der Schwarzhaarige dass sich darum der Lord seinen Kopf selber zerbrechen durfte. Er zog es jedoch für dem Moment auch vor nicht über dessen Laune nachzudenken, wenn ihm der Verlust der Gruppe zu Ohren kam...   
  
Aber einen Erfolg würde Severus vorweisen können - er hatte den zweifelhaften *Liebling* wiedergefunden.  
  
Als er sicher war dass keine weiteren Überlebenden mehr in der Nähe waren gab Severus das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Fast Augenblicklich verschwand ein Todesser nach dem andern - wobei Crabbe und Goyle von jüngeren Anhängern des Lords mitgenommen wurden. Ein spöttisches Lächeln schlich sich um Severus Züge - er war den beiden überhaupt nicht neidisch diese verrückt gewordenen Heulbojen ertragen zu müssen.   
  
Er selbst wartete noch bis alle verschwunden waren ehe er Lucius einfach bei der Hand ergriff um mit diesem zu Disapperieren.   
  
Mit einem interessierten Blick nahm der Tränkemeister zur Kenntnis das sich Malfoy Senior augenblicklich verspannte und versuchte seine Hand aus Snapes Griff zu lösen.   
  
Der Blonde schien sich also nicht nur an seine eigene Identität zu erinnern, sondern auch daran dass er es hasste berührt zu werden.  
  
Allerdings überging Severus dies für den Moment großzügig und zog ihn mit in den magischen Ortswechsel. Er sah Lucius Anfall jetzt schon kommen sobald dieser wieder klar im Kopf war - aber wie sollte er ihn denn bitte danke sonst zum dunklen Lord bringen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[*] Ich hoffe ich hab diese Namen richtig geschrieben....? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher... *welpenblick*  
  
Ist eigentlich irgendjemand überrascht das Severus unter der Kutte des Anführers steckte...? *neugierig schau*   
  
Ich war es schon.. eigentlich war der da gar nicht eingeplant... hat sich einfach reingeschummelt. -.^  
  
Anmerkung: *nach oben schiel* Diesmal hat sich Narzissa vorgedrängelt... *leicht schmoll* Aber nay... die wird auch im nächsten Kapitel ihre Rolle haben.   
  
Ich weiß nicht genau warum - aber irgendwie hab ich immer das Gefühl das Narzissa Lucius wirklich liebt und ihre Hochzeit nicht nur arrangiert war (wie in 99% aller Fics gesagt wird...).   
  
Ich meine - Lucius ist an sich so eine komplexe Figur und als Mensch sicher nicht einfach... ich bezweifle dass man mit ihm unter einem Dach leben könnte wenn da nicht mehr dahinter steckt - wie zum Beispiel Verständnis für seine kleinen (großen?) Macken und seine ganze Art sich zu geben... .   
  
[könnte allerdings auch daran liegen das ich grundsätzlich wenn ich was über die beiden schreib *Celine Dion & Clive Oriffin - When I fall in Love* hör ^ ^;;; ]  
  
Irgendwie ändert FF.net immer meine Einstellungen - zB lässt es immer meine Trennlinien verschwinden *schmoll* Arbeite einer von euch mit Office2000 und kann mir sagen wie ich das richt speichern kann so dass FF.net alles akzeptiert?   
  
Ich würde mich natürlich wie immer über Reviews freuen! *spendenkörbchen aufhalt* 


	5. Berichterstattung

Disclaimer: Denn muss ich nicht wirklich über jedes Kapitel einzeln schreiben, oder...? An meinem chronisch leeren Geldbeutel wird sich eh nie was ändern. XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel of Darkness  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Leise schloss Severus die Tür hinter sich als er das nun völlig dunkle Zimmer verlies - Er hatte Lucius grade auf direktestem Weg wieder in ein Bett gebracht. Der Blonde wäre ihm tatsächlich noch im stehen eingeschlafen - und Severus hatte schon die dumpfe Ahnung dass dies keine natürlichen Ursachen hatte. Er würde allein zum Lord gehen und ihm anscheinend zu allem Übel zusätzlich noch Erklären dürfen dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich vom Ministerium irgendein Gift eingeflösst bekommen hatte.  
  
Naja.. vielleicht hatte er Glück und Pompy war noch wach um ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken wenn er zurück nach Hogwarts kam.  
  
Während er durch die dunklen, nur sporadisch mit Fackeln erhellten, Gänge schritt legte er sich in Gedanken schon mal zurecht, wie er dem dunklen Lord nun alles berichten konnte ohne sein eigenes Todesurteil zu unterzeichnen. Gleichmäßig hallten seine Schritte von den Wänden wieder und bildeten ihm so eine Art *Takt*. Denn jedes mal wenn er mit dem rechten Fuß einen Schritt machte - der Schall von diesem klang tiefer - unterbrach er sich selbst und stellte sich zu dem eben *gesagtem* selbst eine Frage, die er versuchte möglichst prompt und ohne langes zögern für sich selbst zu beantworten.  
  
Dies war eine recht gute Art sich auf den Lord einzustellen -dieser fiel einem meist unerwartet, mit dafür umso stichhaltigeren, Fragen ins Wort. Und man sollte es meiden diese länger unbeantwortet zu lassen.... der Meister neigte dazu schon nach 2 Sekunden die Geduld zu verlieren.  
  
Erst als er direkt vor der hohen Eichentür stand, die ihn um gut zwei mannsshöhen überragte, schloss Severus seine Gedankengänge ab, sollte die Laune zu miserabel sein würde ihn eh die stählernste Ausrede nicht sonderlich viel helfen. Zähne zusammenbeißen und ab durch die Mitte.. .  
  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und tippte den Eisenring, dessen Halter in Form einer dämonischen Fratze tief in das dunkle Holz eingeschlagen war, mit der Spite an die daraufhin leicht erglühte.  
  
Unter dem Kreischen von schon lange nicht mehr geölter Schaniere öffnete sich die Flügeltüren des Portals langsam nach innen und gaben den Blick auf eine lange Säulenhalle frei. Am Ende dieser Halle leuchteten als einzige Lichtquellen in der Nacht zwei große Bronzeschalen voll mit lebendigem Feuer - eingelassen in steinerne Sockel, deren Teil der die Schalen umfasste weit aufgerissene Schlangenmäuler darstellte. Und genau zwischen diesen beiden Feuerquellen, in rotes Licht und schwarze Schatten getaucht, stand auf einer vierstufigen Erhebung ein massiver... man konnte es entfernt einen Thron nennen. Es sah mehr aus wie ein in Mosaik-Technik aus schwarzem, undurchsichtigen Glas zusammengesetzter Sessel aus - in Übergröße.  
  
Langsam trat Severus durch die Pforte und deren Flügel schlossen sich mit dem selben metallenem Quietschen wieder. Der Tränkemeister straffte unter dem Umhang verborgen leicht die Schultern als er sich der Erhöhung näherte, genau auf sein Tempo achtend. Würde er sich zu schnell nähern würde der Lord daraus schließen das er Angst hatte - schlug er einen zu gemächlichen Gang ein hätte sich die Sache mit dem Bericht zwar schnell erledigen aber dafür wohl auch seine weitere Lebensplanung.  
  
"Severus... .", die Art wie der Lord in einem Flüstern seinen Namen aussprach gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen überhaupt nicht - es war... zu freundlich. Jedoch lies er sich nichts anmerken und ging noch 10 Schritte vor dem Podest auf die Knie. Zwangsmäßig geduldig wartete er darauf das der Lord beginnen würde. Er wusste nicht ob er es Glück oder Pech nennen sollte das sein Meister heute eben nicht diese Geduld aufbrachte ihn jetzt, wie oft, einfach mal eine Stunde schweigend knien zu lassen. "Steh auf... .", kam der Befehl - wobei Severus genau wusste das sich hinter dem süßen Ton eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr stand - bzw im Moment gerade saß.  
  
Denn als er sich erhob und zum Thron aufsah wich gerade eine Art silberner Nebel aus dem sich die magere Gestallt des Dunklen Lords herauskristallisierte, mehr oder minder entspannt auf seinem Sessel sitzend. An sich hatte Voldemort überhaupt nichts freundliches oder gar liebenswertes  
  
- doch Severus schob diese, wiederholte, Eingebung beiseite. Er neigte leicht den Kopf als Zeichen des *Danks* dass er hatte aufstehen dürfen.  
  
"Nun, Severus.... wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte der dunkle Lord mit, geheucheltem, Desinteresse. Der Angesprochene überlegte für eine Zehntelsekunde ob ein //Beschissen.// die Sache am besten treffen würde - sagte dann jedoch mit leicht geneigtem Kopf: "Wir hatten hohe Verluste, MyLord. Jedoch ist es mir gelungen Lucius Malfoy, Vires Crabbe,Fames Goyle und..."  
  
"Wo ist Lucius?", war die erste Frage des Lords darauf - dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung das Wort abschneidend.  
  
Der Tränkemeister war gelinde Erstaunt - der Erbe Slytherins ging nicht darauf ein das er Verluste gemacht hatte...? Innerlich hatte er sich eigentlich schon darauf eingestellt gehabt dafür eine Runde den Cruciatus- Fluch zu Testen... . "Er.. schläft im 3ten Flügel - es scheint so als hätte das Ministerium ihn vergiftet.", meinte Severus daraufhin.  
  
"Vergiftet...?!", die Stimme des Lords war ein einziges Zischen und man sah seine gespaltene Zunge für einen Moment zwischen den dünnen Lippen hervorblinzeln. "Ich schätze es ist lediglich eine Droge die ihn ruhig stellt.", versuchte der Tränkemeister unauffällig zu beruhigen. "Eine Art verstärktes Schlafmittel oder Halluzinogen."  
  
Gegen jeden normale Logik begann Voldemort leise zu lachen. "So sehr fürchtet das Ministerium meinen aalglatten Freund...? Gönnt ihm nicht mal die Zeit zum nachdenken... ."  
  
"Nunja.. Ich hoffe für dich das Lucius die Sache übersteht - du bist mir für ihn verantwortlich, verstanden?.", der Ton des Parselmunds war gelinde gesagt ungnädig. "Wer hat es, von dir abgesehen, eigentlich noch geschafft bevor es Askaban in seine Bestandteile zerlegt hat?", fuhr der Lord schließlich, noch immer boshaft amüsiert fort.  
  
Severus legte den Kopf leicht schief - der Lord war also schon informiert? Oder hatte er etwa schon zuvor davon gewusst...?  
  
"Natürlich, MyLord.", Severus senkte leicht den Kopf ehe er fortfuhr: "Die beiden Parves-Brüder, Misceros und Aetes" Der Lord gab lediglich einen schnarrenden Laut von sich, mit den knochigen Fingern auf die Lehne tribbelnd. Anscheinend waren die Überlebenden nicht gerade die, die er eingeplant hatte.  
  
"Anscheinend war die Reaktion des Gefängnisses schneller als eingeplant.", grummelte Voldemort düster.  
  
"Eingeplant, MyLord?", fragte Severus mit einer gelupften Augenbraue. "Ja...", die Antwort des Lords war gedehnt - ihn schien es diesmal nichts auszumachen hinterfragt zu werden, zumindest für den Augenblick. "Diese Insel hat einen sehr interessanten Mechanismus - wir der Disapperationschutz aufgehoben, oder fällt einer der Drei Verbotenen innerhalb der Mauern aktiviert sich eine Art Selbstzerstörung. Wird diese nicht ausgeschaltet... ich denke mal die Vorstellung war sehr eindrücklich.", erklärte der Lord mit einem dunklen Lachen.  
  
Severus konnte ein grollen gerade noch unterdrücken - also hatte er mal wieder das Versuchskaninchen für seinen Meister gespielt. Dieser hatte von vornherein von der Gefahr gewusst und aus Neugierde wie sie es überstehen würden einfach einmal geschwiegen. Aber wieso hatte er Malfoy einer solchen Gefahr ausgesetzt...? Immerhin war der Blonde sein Favorit. Es sei denn der Lord hatte 100% damit gerechnet das er es trotz allem schaffen würde. Das konnte man jetzt als sehr gut verstecktes Lob auffassen oder einfach für den Ausdruck das der Erbe der Schlange ihn schlichtweg für unverwüstlich hielt.  
  
Lauernd lagen die Augen des Lords auf dem Schwarzhaarigen - als würde er abwarten ob von diesem irgendeine Form des Missfallens kam; dieser schwieg sich jedoch beharrlich aus. "Ich bezweifle das es noch etwas von Interesse gibt, Severus?", fragte der dunkle Lord nach einer Weile. Severus verneinte mit einem einfachen kopfschütteln - er wäre bloß froh wenn er wieder verschwinden konnte. "Gut... du kannst gehen.", war daraufhin der schlichte Befehl des Parselmunds.  
  
Der Tränkemeister verneigte sich daraufhin, mit der rechten Hand an der linken Schulter und wand sich zum gehen. Sein Meister schien ja mal eine extrem seltene, gute Laune zu haben - er lies ihn ohne weiteres gehen..?  
  
"Ach Severus.... bevor ich's vergesse... .", Severus blieb mit gerunzelter Stirn über den plötzlich wieder süßlichen Ton, stehen und drehte sich um.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anmerkung: *mit Fingern auf dem PC-Tisch tribbbel* *resignier* Ok - beim nächsten Kapitel aber wirklich.. ich hab es schon angefangen - und zwar gleich mit Lucius! Und da drängelt sich wirklich keiner mehr vor...  
  
Mir ist nebenher auch aufgefallen dass meine Kapitel in letzter Zeit immer kürzer wurden - darum habe ich dieses wieder länger gefasst. ^ ^ Hat Recht gut gepasst weil ich nach dem Within Temptation Konzert extreme Schreiblaune hatte. *rumtänzel und Never ending Story mitsing* =D  
  
[1] Da (glaub ich oO) nirgends die Namen der Väter erwähnt werden habe ich den beiden kurzerhand selber welche gegeben - lateinische um genau zu sein. XD Vires bedeutet Gewalt, Fames Hungersnot. Die beiden schienen mir irgendwie passen... ^ ^;;  
  
@Kokosnuss(i): *gg* Denk dir nichts - ich liebe Reviews mit, wie du es nennst, viel *bla bla*! ^ ^ Ich lese die nämlich immer furchtbar gerne. Mir war Narzissa früher auch suspekt - weil ich nämlich ein ganz bestimmtes Bild von ihr hab. Mittlerweile geht's aber irgendwie. ^ ^ Wenn es mal soweit kommt wie ich will wirst du auch sehen warum. ;-D 


	6. Erwachen und Erkenntnis

Kapitel 6  
Erwachen und Erkenntnis  
*Update - wegen Nummerirungsfehlern in den Kapiteln*  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam wich die erdrückende Dunkelheit um ihn herum - lies es endlich zu dass er wieder begann seine Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Jedoch fiel es dem Bloden mehr als schwer die Augen zu öffnen - ihm kam es vor als wären diese seit neuestem aus Blei.. . Von daher lies er sie noch eine Weile geschloßen und blieb einfach liegen.  
  
Er wusste nicht wieviel Zet verstrichen war als er es erneut versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen - es könnten nur Minuten gewesen sein, genau so gut aber auch eine Stunde.  
  
Diesmal jedoch gelang es Lucius die Lieder zu öffnen und sich langsam aufzusetzen, mit den Händen hinter dem Körper aufgestütz.  
  
Leicht irritiert sah der Platinblonde sich schließlich um - irgendetwas stimmte nicht so wirklich.. ihm fehlte etwas. Etwas sehr vertrautes... Narzissa..? Narzissa. Ihm fehlte ihre Wärme, ihr leises Gemurmel wenn er mal wieder für ihren Geschmack zu früh aufstand und ihr damit das *Kopfkissen* klaute.  
  
Lucius blinzelte mehrmals und es dauerte seine Zeit bis alles um ihn herum zu ihm durchsickerte - wobei er einfach so sitzen blieb. Erst als er allmählich den Raum erkannte wunderte es ihn nicht mehr dass seine Narzissa nicht neben ihm lag. Er kannte das Zimme - hatte es schon etliche male zuvor gesehen.. .  
  
Wie war er hier her gekommen...?  
  
Als der Slytherin sein Gedächtnis durchforstete war das letzte was er fand die Zelle von Askaban - sein Traum... .  
  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um diesen Gedanken sofort wieder los zu werden - daran wollte er sich jetzt nicht erinnern. Ihn interesierte im Augenblick viel mehr wie er von Askaban ins Schloß des dunklen Lords gekommen war. Doch seine Erinnerungen verhielten sich wie Wasser - jedesman wenn er nach ihnen greifen wollte flossen sie ihm zwischen den Fingern durch... .  
  
Nach einer Weile gab er es mit einem leisen seufzen auf sich erinnern zu wollen. Noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen stand er schließlich auf und sah sich erneut um.  
  
"Morgen, Lucius."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Lucius herum, wobei er beinahe wieder auf das Bett zurück gefallen wäre. Hinter ihm in den Schatten einer Ecke stand an die Wand gelehnt eine, zwar verhüllte, aber vertraute Gestalt.  
  
"Pass lieber auf. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie schnell das Gegengift wirkt. Und wir wollen doch nicht dass du umkippst, oder?", fragte die Gestalt - wobei der letzte Satz leicht spöttisch klang.  
  
"Wen mich deine Meinung interesiert würde ich danach fragen.", meinte der Blonde mit leicht verengten Augen ziemlich übellaunig. Er konnte es von sich aus schon nicht leiden gestört zu werden... aber direkt nach dem Aufstehen... . Reflexartig griff seine Hand nach dem Zauberstab der in seiner Tasche.. hätte sein sollen - es aber nicht war.  
  
"Mh - um mich verfluchen zu können musst du dich *leider* noch etwas gedulden. Dein Zauberstab liegt im Ministerium.", meinte sein Gegenüber trocken. Der Blonde schwieg sich hiezu einfach aus, Severus nur mit einem düsteren Blick taxirend.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste unter seiner Maske verborgen leicht. Lucius war nach dem aufwachen immer so herrlich zu stressen.. Schon zu Schulzeiten war es so gewesen: Je Früher der Tag um so unausstehlicher war der Silberblonde. Und im Moment bereitete es ihm ein höllisches Vergnügen dies mal wieder ein bisschen auszutesten. Nicht zuletzt um seine eigene Erschöpfung zu überspielen und verbergen.  
  
"Du sollst dann beim Lord erscheinen Lucius.. unverzüglich sobald du fertig bist.", meinte Severus noch an den Blonden gewand. Mit einem spöttischen Zucken in den Mundwinkeln nahm er die *Begeisterung* von Lucius darüber zur Kenntnis. Normalweise würde ein Kommentar wie der des Bloden eben unter *Jugendgefährdend* fallen.  
  
Ohne eine weitere emerkung verlies Severus die Zimmer und überlies den Platinhaarigen wieder sich selbst; er selbst wollte jetzt erstmal zurück nach Hogwarts... vielleicht kam er nach dem Bericht bei Dumbledore noch in den Luxus eine Runde schlafen zu können ehe er wieder die Schüler bzw sie ihn ertragen mussten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam stieg Narzissa die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinab, den Blick desinteresiert auf die drei Gestalten gerichtet die dort standen - wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Denn die Blonde hatte es einfach nicht für nötig erachtet diese in einen der Empfangsräume führen zu lassen. Sie konnte sich schon denken warm der oberste Vertreter des Ministeriums hier erschien, auch wenn sie mit Lucius *Geschäften* nie viel zu tun gehabt hatte. Er hatte sie immer aus allen herausgehalen, weil er nicht gewollt hatte dass sie in eine seiner Intrigen verstrickt wurde.  
  
Wenn sie sich zurück erinnerte hatte er eigentlich immer auf sie aufgepasst - offen oder im Geheimen. Mit einem kaum sichtlichen Lächeln erinnerte sie sich an ihre Schwangerschaft zurück.. das er sie nicht über all hin getragen hatte war aber auch gleich alles gewesen... - wenn er es auch nie zugeben hatte wollen .  
  
Etwas gewaltvoll zwang sich Narzissa dazu jetzt nicht in Gedanken abzuschweifen.  
  
Vier Stufen bevor sie auf gleichem Boden mit den drei Ministerialen war, blieb sie stehen, eine Hand am steinernen Treppengeländer des Hauses.  
  
"Ah.. Mrs. Malfoy!", begrüßte sie Fudge mit deplazirtem Enthusiasmus. "Ich.. wollte ihnen im Namen des gesamten Ministeriums noch einmal persönlich unser Beileid zum Verlust ihres Mannes aussprechen.. ein wahrer Verlust wenn man... ", hier verstummte er scheinbar aus gebührlichem Abstand - aber Narzissa konnte es ihm deutlich an den Augen ablesen dass er nur nicht wusste was er agen sollte. Fudge war nie ein großer Redner gewesen.. .  
  
Zumindest hatte er noch den Anstand nicht zu erwähnen das ihr Mann in Askaban gesessen hatte.  
  
Narzissa lupfte leicht eine Augenbraue. "Ich danke ihnen Mr. Fudge - aber ihr erscheinen hier wäre nicht von Nöten gewesen.", formulierte die Blonde ihren Grundgedanken *Mir wäre es lieber gewesen wenn sie hier erst garnicht mehr erschienen wären!* etwas höfflicher - auch wenn es nicht danach klang.  
  
"Aber ich bitte sie... immerhin waren ihr Mann lange Zeit die größte Stütze des Ministeriums.. .", meinte Fudge noch immer mit diesem schäfischem Lächeln; und Narzissa nahm versteckt amüsiert zur Kenntnis das selbst der braunhaarige Auror im Hintergrund kaum merklich mit den Augen rollte über die tolpatschige Taktik des Ministers.  
  
Denn selbst wenn sie es nicht bereits geahnt hätte stände spätestens jetzt für sie fest in welchem Sinne Lucius Tod für das Ministerium tragisch war - ihnen fehlten nun die *Spenden* des blonden Slytherin.  
  
"Dessen", meinte sie jedoch kühl, ohne sich eine Regung anmerken zu lassen: "bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Mr. Fudge. Doch ich möchte hier betonen dass ich mit den Geschäften meines Mannes, ", hier lies sie das Wort Geschäfte ehrlich klingen, "nie etwas zu schaffen hatte - und ich nicht gedenke diese weiter zu führen."  
  
Deutlicher musste sie es wohl selbst für Fudge nicht ausdrücken dass er von ihr wohl keine Unterstützung zu erwarten hatte.  
  
Und der Minister verstand - denn bei diesen Worten entglitten ihm leicht die Gesichtszüge; schnell wieder ersetzt von dem treuherzigem Lächeln.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy.. ihnen scheint zu entgehen welchen Vorteil die weitere Unterstützung des Ministeriums für sie bringen würde.. .", meinte Fudge höflich wobei man genau merkte dass er versuchte ihr aufzuzeigen dass sie dem Ministerium besser keine *Hilfe* bzw. das Geld versagen sollte.. .  
  
"Ich sehe für mich keinen Anlass dazu das Ministerium im Augenblick zu unterstütze. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Anteilnahme - aber ich wünsche nun meine Ruhe.. . Auf Wiedersehen.", meinte Narzissa schließlich - zum Ende hin immer kühler werdend. Mit diesen Worten wand sie sich einfach um und stieg wieder die Treppen empor wobei sich wie auf Befehl hin die Flügeltore hinter den Ministerialen öffneten um ihnen den Weg nach drausen zu zeigen.  
  
Fudge blieb noch einen Moment stehen - enttäuscht über die eben erlittene Niederlage. Aber er musste sich eingestehen dass er die Blonde auch unterschätzt hatte. Für ihn war Narzissa immer nur die Zierblume an Lucius Seite gewesen - hübsch genug um dem Namen Malfoy ehre zu machen, geistlos genug um ihren Mann nicht mit unangnehmen Fragen zu löchern.  
  
Erst als in der branhaarige Auror ansprach hörte er auf, die Treppenstufe anzustarren auf der Narzissa bis vor kurzer Zeit noch gestanden hatte und wand sich abrupt zum gehen - wobei sich die Tore direkt hinter dem Minister und seinem *Begleitschutz* wieder schlossen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich komm mir manchmal echt vor wie ein Resigeur der von allen missachtet wird.. *leise murmel* Alle Chara machen was sie wollen - Severus steht auf einmal bei Lucius im immer (Koko! Das ist deine Schuld.. XD) und anstatt Scip zu Voldy... schummelt sich Narzissa wieder in die erste Reihe.  
  
Naja - wie dem auch sei - ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch (Trotz langer Wartezeit XD) trotzdem. ^^  
  
*hüstel* Übrigens.. ich wollt euch mal so gaaaanz nebenher auf mein neuesForum aufmerksam machen. *welpenblick*  
  
Würde mcih super freun wenn es ein paar von euch dorthin verschlägt. *lieb schau*  
  
Greez Archra  
  
@Koko: *leicht schmoll* Ich danke zwar für den zugestandenen Geschmack - aber wehe du setzt mir nochmal so Flausen in den Kopf...! XD  
  
@Aditu: *gg* Freut mich dass dir meine Story gefällt. ^^ Wie fies Sevy wirklich ist muss ich noch ausloten - Handzahm wird er aber 100% nicht. ;) 


	7. Haare und Kristall

Kapitel 7  
Haare und Kristall  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer - keine Rechte und pleite... ^ ^"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich Kokusnussi - der größten Flausen-in-den-Kopf-  
Setzerin die ich bisher kennenlernen durfte. ^__^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaum dass Severus aus dem Raum war lies sich Lucius noch einmal auf das schwere Eichenbett hinter sich sinken - den Blick auf einen imaginären Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet. Vergiftet... - erst jetzt sickerten die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen langsam durch seinen noch immer leicht vernebelten Geist.  
  
Warum vergiftet...? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern seit dieser - für ihn peinlichen - Niederlage in den Hallen des Ministeriums etwas zu sich genommen zu haben... . Aber wenn er ehrlich war konnte er sich auch an so gut wie garnichts erinnern das zwischen jetzt und diesem Zeitpunkt lag.. . Wenn er Severus das nächste mal sah musste er ihm etwas genauer auf den Zahn fühlen - immerhin hatte dieser einen 7. Sinn für Gifte alle Art entwickelt und wusste sicherlich was da durch seine Adern gekreist war.. oder es noch tat... wie auch immer.  
  
Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf um seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen die unentwegt überall hin abschweiften - und erhaschte dabei den ersten wirklichen Blick auf seine Haare... . Schon im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil wünschte er sich sie nicht gesehen zu haben... . Seine nahezu weißen Haare waren durch seinen Aufenthalt in Askaban schwer ins dunkelgraue gerutscht und strähnig. Als er seine Finger testend durch sie fahren lies stellte er fest dass auch eine unzahl an Knoten sich eingeschlichen hatte... .  
  
Mit einem Ruck stand er auf - ignorirend das seine Sicht wegen der schnellen Bewegung einen Moment flackerte. Allein schon wegen seiner Haare würde er dem Ministerium noch die Hölle heiß machen...! Hatten die eigentlich eine Ahnung wie lange er brauchen würde um die wieder in Ordnung zu bringen...?! Lucius Laune hatte das unmögliche geschafft - nämlich noch tiefer zu sinken. [*]  
  
Die Gedanken an seinen Meister verdrängend ging Lucius grade wegs ins anliegende Bad das zu seinen Zimmern in diesem Schloß gehörte. Immerhin: Voldemort hatte ausrichten lassen *wenn er fertig war*... .  
  
Die nächste Stunde verbrachte der Slytherin erstmal damit sich den Dreck vom Leib zu waschen - mehr Seife verwendet als sonst in einem Monat; wobei das meiste für seine Haare verwendet wurde bei deren Anblick Lucius als Junge geheult hätte. Denn der Faibel den er für seine Veela-ähnlichen Haare hatte lag schon tief in den Wurzeln seiner Kindheit... wobei seine Mutter nicht ganz unschuldig daran war.  
  
Als er die Wanne verlies wanderte Lucius rechte Augenbraue scharf nach oben - denn die schwarzen Klamotten die über einem der Stühle in dem nun vom Wasser erhitzten Bad hingen waren ihm zu Anfang entgangen... der Lord hatte also geahnt wohin ihn sein erster Weg wohl führen würde. Allerdings war der Silberlonde sich im Moment nicht sicher ob er dies als praktisch oder eher bedrohlich einstufen sollte das Voldemort seine Art schon derartig einschätzen konnte.  
  
Lucius lies *seine* Kleidung jedoch erst einmal links liegen und setzte sich, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, auf einen Hocker vor den Spiegel im Badezimmer - sich selbst für einen Moment eine Grimasse schneidend. Nicht nur das seine Haare sich in eine Katastrophe verwandelt hatten - nein - er hatte auch stark abgenommen. Seine ohnehin schon markanten Gesichtszüge hatten ein gutes Stück an schärfe zugelegt, so dass seine Mine wesentlich kälter erschien. Aber das konnte man auch als Vorteil werten.. wenn man wollte.  
  
Mit einem leicht resignierten Blick griff der Silberblonde schließlich zur Haarbürste und machte sich daran seine Haare wieder zu entwirren und auszukämmen. Allerdings kam es ihm vor wie der berühmte kordische Knoten... . Immer wieder verhederten sich Haarsträhnen aus gelösten Knoten kurz darauf neu - auf dass er wieder mit den Zacken des Kamms hängen blieb.  
  
Nach einer Weile pfefferte der Platinhaarige die Bürste wütend auf den Tisch vor sich, wobei diese an der direkt dahinterliegdenen Wand abprallte und an einer Ecke der Holzablage liegen blieb - sich einmal final um die eigene Achse drehend. Mit dem zu tiefst beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck einer gebdeten Katze musterte Lucius sein Spiegelbild erneut... . Seine Haare sahen zwar nicht mehr nach verfilzter Katastrophe aus... aber die seidige Glätte die sie haben sollten - mussten - war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Das Kinn auf der flachen Hand absstützend taxirten seine Augen erneut die Haarbürste... und blieben bei einem Rasiermesser hängen dass dort schon immer ungebraucht lag - denn ihm selbst wuchs nie ein Bart.  
  
Sein Blick fiel noch einmal kurz auf den Spiegel und dann wieder auf die verlockend blitzende Klinge... der kordische Knoten war auch einfach durtrennt worden.. also wäre es doch wesentlich praktischer seine Haare auch einfach abzuschneiden.. . Langsam griff er nach dem Messer.  
  
´Aber.. wie lange wird es brauchen bis sie wieder nachwachsen...? Wohl eine Ewigkeit. Und bis dahin lauf ich dann mit den zu kurzen Haaren rum die aussehen als wäre ich unter die Klinge eines Berg-Goblins geraten...!´ [**] Bei diesen Gedanken versteinerte der Blonde augenblicklich und keine Sekunde später folgte die Rasierklinge wuchtig der Flugbahn der Haarbürste - allerdings blieb diese mit der Schneide tief in der Wandverkleidung des Spiegels vergraben stecken.  
  
Leise fluchend nahm er doch wieder die Haarbürste zur Hand... .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zur selben Zeit lachte Voldemort in einem anderen Raum des Schloßes leise - amüsiert den Kopf schüttelnd, wobei seine eigenen langen schwarzen Haare um seine Schultern flogen. Funkelnd ruhte dessen Blick auf einer Glaskugel die mitten im Raum in ihrem eisernen Sockel aus eingefangenem Feuer ruhte.  
  
"Doch nicht geschafft...? Schade.. dabei hatte ich die Klinge doch extra noch hingelegt.. .", meinte der Parselmund leicht süffisant, während er Lucius bei der *Arbeit* seine Haare zu bändigen durch das Glas beobachtete.  
  
"Jeder Katze ist ihr Fell heilig... .", ertönte eine leise, erheiterte Frauenstimme schräg hinter dem Lord. Voldemort wand mit einem schrägen Lächeln den Kopf zu Bellatrix um, die mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einem besticktem Sitzkissen saß und ihn aus unergründlichen, ozeanblauen Augen musterte. "Wie wahr... aber versuchen kann mans doch trotzdem mal.", erwiederte er schulterzuckend ehe sein Augenmerk auf die Kristallkugel zurück glitt.  
  
"Sag mal... warum spinoirst du ihm nach..?", Bellatrix Stimme klang nun verspielt-vorwurfsvoll als sie gemächlich aufstand und sich zu ihrem Meister gesellte. Der noch relativ jungen Todesserin sahVoldemort so ziemlich alles nach - nicht nur weil sie damals für ihn nach Askaban gekommen war und damir absolut loyal.. sondern auch weil sie wahnsennig ist - damit ihm nicht ganz fremd. "Mh - reine neugierde. Ich mus doch wissen wie es ihm geht.. und wie du siehst hatte ich mit meinem verdacht nicht ganz unrecht dass es noch dauern kann bis er hier erscheint.", kam die Antwort im selben Tonfall, wobei der Erbe Slytherins noch immer lächelte.  
  
"Jetzt weißt du es.", meinte Bellatrix und schob sich mit leichtem Schmollmund zwischen ihren Meister und die Glaskugel - diese für Voldemort mit ihrem Umhang aus schwarzem Panesamt verdeckend. Ein neues Lachen formte sich in Voldemorts Hals als er die kindlich gebliebene Frau ansah.  
  
"So so... eifersüchtig auf die *Aussicht*? Keine Angst - ich nehm ihn dir sicher nicht weg.", meinte der dunkle Lord lachend, die Hände wie zur Kapitulation unter ihrem beleidigten Blick erhebend.  
  
Bellatrix Schmollmund wandelte sich wieder in ihr altbekanntes, unbekümmertes Lächeln und sie wand sich selbst der Kugel zu, wobei der Umhang wieder von dieser glitt. Voldemort trat von hinten an Bellatrix heran und sah dieser über die Schulter - erst einmal ein paar ihrer schweren, nachtfarbenen Locken über den Rücken streichend um freie Sicht zu bekommen. Ihren erneut anklagenden Blick ignorirte er dabei gefließlich.  
  
Daraufhin meinte Bellatrix bis zum Ende hin leise und ruhig, mit einem geheimnissvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen: "Einer Katze, die sich nach einem Unfall als erstes das Fell pflegt, kann nicht viel passiert sein. Du weißt nun wie es ihm geht - also... Husch - ab!" [***]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok - ich reg mich langsam nicht mehr drüber auf dass jeder tut was er will, bringt irgendwie eh nichts XD Und wegen Voldemort: Nein - das hier wird keine Slash-Story; der Junge ist einfach so.. so.. naja - ihr könnt euch denken wie. ^^""  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ay - da es im letzten Kapitel nicht geklappt hat lass ich bei der Adresse einfach das www. weg. *hüstel*  
  
razyforum.de/system/user_esoterik.html  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[*] Ähm... irgendwie ist Lucius leicht eitel.. kann das sein? *hüstel*  
  
[**] Berg-Goblin... naja - kling kindsich: Aber ich kann ja nicht sagen: *Unter den Rasenmäher geraten*... denn selbst wenn Lucius jemals Muggelkunde gehabt haben sollte, dann... ähm.. war er sicher nciht sehr *aktiv* in Sachen aufpassen. ^ ^" (Koko - schweig! Bist eh wieder schuld.. =P)  
  
[***] Bellatrix ist bei mir (was später noch stärker rauskommt) in Lucius vernarrt... wird sicher lustig wenn die mir auch noch aus der Reihe tanzt.. XD  
  
@Aditu: *rot werd* Thx ^^ Ich freu mich immer wenn meine Kapitel gefallen! =D Zusammenstöße zwischen Sev und Lucius wird es mit Sicherheit noch öfter geben, versprochen. ;) Und den Morgenmuffel.. hat er von mir abgeschaut.. *hüstel* ^ ^  
  
@Incha: *gg* Thx für die Review. ^^ Also in Sachen Latein habe ich keine Ahnng... *hier nur so ein tolles Schul-Wörterbuch neben sich hab*. Aber laut dem bedeutet famés sowohl Hunger wie Hungersnot. ;) Also brauchst du dich nicht schämen. ^ ^  
  
@Koko: Ich danke für die Review. ^ ^ Aber du setzt mir wohl Flausen in den Kopf. =P Ich hoffe du freust dich über die Widmung... *smile und knuffel* 


	8. Generationen

Disclaimer: Es wird sich natürlich nichts daran ändern dass nichts mir gehört... *schnief*  
  
Anmerkung: Nicht hauen weil's so lange gedauert hat... *hinter Tisch versteck* Ich war eine Woche lang krank und da ging einfach nichts vorwärts.. ^^""  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kapitel 8  
Generationen  
  
Mit einer scharf gelupften Augenbraue musterte Lucius, mittlerweile angezogen, sein Spiegelbild. Seine Haare fielen ihm wieder glatt über die Schultern und er war ausnahmsweise für heute sogar zufrieden damit - obwohl sie einen Mittelscheitel hatten. Denn ihm fehlten absolut die Nerven dazu die Haare noch auf irgendeine Weiße zurückzunehmen und zu binden. Dabei lies er sich auch nicht davon stören dass ihm vereinzelte, silberblonde Strähnen vor die eisblauen Augen fielen.  
  
Langsam wand er sich schließlich von seiner eigenen Erscheinung ab, wobei er sich die weichen Handschuh aus schwarzem Leder überzog, die oben auf dem Stapel aufgelegen waren.  
  
Oben... er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Handschuhe gehörten eigentlich nach unten - denn man zog sie sich immerhin als letztes an. Seine Augenbrauen rutschten leicht zusammen: Es war aber eigentlich klar gewesen dass sich hier wohl keiner an solche Normen des guten Standes halten würde.  
  
Schließlich wand er sich der Tür zu - ab nun gab es wohl keine *Ausrede* mehr den Hallen des Lords fern zu bleiben... . Er runzelte erneut leicht die Stirn - er hatte eigentlich absolut keinen Grund den Lord zu fürchten.. wenn man von seinem Fehlschlag im Ministerium mal absah - und trotzdem mied er die Hallen des Lords und ihn selber lieber. Obwohl er ihm hätte dankbar sein sollen; er war es nicht. Innerlich begann sich etwas gegen diesen zu sperren.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schlag fiel die Tür hinter dem ehemaligen Slytherin ins Schloss als er den Raum verließ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In der Großen Halle ging es wie bei jedem Frühstück alles andere als leise her - und das lag nicht nur am Klappern des Bestecks und Geschirrs der über 300 Schüler. Überall wurde erzählt, getratscht und gelacht. Vereinzelt versuchten einige Schüler auch Zauber die sie *eigentlich* als Hausaufgabe hätten lernen sollen... . Was bei einem 1. Klässler zur Folge hatte das er seinen Kürbissaft über den Kopf bekam weil der Schwebezauber doch nicht so ganz wollte wie er.  
  
Kaum einer der Lehrlinge merkte bei dem kleinen Drunter und Drüber wie stumm die Stimmung am Lehrertisch eigentlich war. Nur einige der Professoren sprachen ab und an leise mit Dumbledore der im Gegenteil zu sonst ziemlich ernst und versonnen wirkte.  
  
Übertont wurden die Schüler schließlich nur von den rauschenden Flügeln der Morgenpost die in Form von unzähligen Eulen durch die hohen Fenster kam.  
  
Doch dieses Übertönen war nicht von langer Dauer - den nach ein paar Minuten plötzlicher Stille brach auf einmal ein Geplapper los das alles andere in den Schatten stellte. Viele der Schüler wirkten irritiert und verwirrt, manche schon richtig verstört. Ein Mädchen am Hufflepufftisch begann über die Nachricht die sie nebst des Tagespropheten erreicht hatte zu weinen... .  
  
Kaum einer der Schüler wollte dem so recht glauben was die fette Überschrift des Tagespropheten verkündete - doch es stand trotz der zweifelnden Blicke quer über das Papier gedruckt:  
  
„Askaban über Nacht im Meer versunken!"  
  
Darunter war noch ein Seitenlanger Bericht der aber zusammengefasst nichts anderes sagte was man sich daraus nicht schon folgern konnte... Askaban war anscheinend aus noch ungeklärten Gründen explodiert und dann vom Meer verschlungen worden - nach Angaben des Ministeriums hatte niemand diese Tragödie überlebt und man war noch dabei vereinzelte Leichen aus dem Wasser zu bergen.  
  
Am Slytherintisch unterdessen erhob sich langsam ein Junge mit nahezu weißen Haaren und schlankem Gesicht, wand sich vom Tisch ab und trat auf den Gang zwischen den Tischen.  
  
„Draco mach keinen Scheiß!", folgte kurz darauf die Stimme einer Schwarzhaarigen aus seinem Jahrgang. Wie zuvor wurde die Halle wieder totenstill, nur durchbrochen von dem schluchzen der kleinen Hufflepuff - wobei die Blicke auf Malfoy jun. Gerichtet wurden.  
  
Es war alles andere als ein Geheimnis das Dracos Vater am Ende des letzten Schuljahres bisher ohne Aburteilung in Askaban gewesen war weil man ihn zusammen mit anderen Todessern im Ministerium erwischt hatte.  
  
„Was will ich den deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile überraschend ruhig zurück. „Ich kann nicht in deinen Kopf schauen - aber jeder hier weiß wie sauer du auf Potter bist wegen deinem Vater!", erwiderte Pancy [*] Zur Überraschung, und teils auch Schock, der meisten fing der Silberblonde an zu lächeln.  
  
„Ich bin sauer auf Potter weil er mit der Geschichte den Ruf meiner Familie ruiniert hat... aber im Moment sollte ich ihm wohl eher danken.", kam die ruhige - fast schon amüsierte - Antwort. Nun starrten Draco nahezu alle fassungslos an - wobei die schärfsten Blicke von den Gryffindors kamen. „A-aber...?", selbst Pancy schien Dracos Aussage nicht so ganz zu verstehen - oder glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
„Da gibt es kein *Aber*, Pancy - ich sollte Potter bei Gelegenheit wirklich danken... hätte er meinen Vater nicht nach Askaban gebrach wäre ich ihn jetzt nicht los und müsste vielleicht noch Jahre warten... Und so gehört mir schon jetzt das gesamte Vermögen der Malfoys... völlig legal.", Dracos elegantes Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breite und mit dem leichten Lupfen einer Augenbraue verließ er - scheinbar seelenruhig - die Große Halle; gerade so als würde er die geschockten und wütenden Blicke die man ihm nachwarf überhaupt nicht registrieren.  
  
Keiner von denen die ihm nun nachstarrten bekam mit, oder ahnte auch nur, das wenige Minuten später in den Kerkern alle möglichen Gegenstände an die Wand flogen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*nach oben schiel* Ähm ja... relativ kurz mal wieder... XD Aber ich verspreche dass das nächste wird wieder länger - das Kapitel ist nur ein Zwischenschritt (und vor allem kommt es wesentlich schneller!)  
  
Ansonsten hoff ich dass ich alle Rechtschreibfehler erwischt hab und dieser Zwischenschub euch trotzdem gefällt. ^ ^  
  
Greetings Archra  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
@Koko: *happy ist* Die Widmung musste sein ^^ Weil du a) an einigen von Lucius Macken schuld bist (leugnen ist zwecklos ;)) und weil du sie so magst =D  
  
@Aditu: Thx für eine Review! *lol* ich hatte es irgendwie vor - aber der Herr hat so einen hysterischen hier hingelegt das ich die Haare einfach nicht abschneiden konnte ;) Noch nicht mit langen haaren? *gg* bei mir hat Voldy nur lange Haare ^ ^ *dich gleich mit diesem Virus ansteck* *unschuldig schau*  
  
@deatheater: *froi* Thx auch für dein Feedback! *sich mittlerweile richtig geschmeichelt fühl* Ich versuchs gleich mal - wenn das Kapitel also mit zentriert usw ist hat es geklappt. ;) Thanxs für den Tipp! ^ ^ 


End file.
